My Life isn't what it always seems
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Kagome is Sanosuke's older sister. She left due to a fight between their parents which led to a divorce. One day Kagome comes, but Sano doesn't know why she did. Will she tell him in time to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

Ryuna: Hi this is a one time only disclaimer for this fiction. I don't own InuYasha or Ruroni Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Oro what am I doing here.  
  
Nishiyori: Your not suppose to show up until the fiction starts.  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, but somehow Botan opened a portal in front of me and here I am.  
  
Sapphire: but Botan isn't in this fic.  
  
Kenshin: That's what makes it sooooo confusing.  
  
Ryua: Dang my brain hurts.  
  
Everyone including Kenshin and excluding Ryua: WHAT BRAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Summary: When Sanoske was younger his twin sister, who didn't look like him, was taken away from him because their parents had a divorce. What will happen when the family reunites?  
  
A brown haired young boy with chocolate brown eyes and a young raven haired girl with the same color eyes were playing in a park. They looked about the age of 7. Joining them was a young red headed boy with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The group of kids looked to be playing tag.  
  
"Hahaha can't catch me Kenshin," said the young raven headed girl.  
  
"Yeah right Kagome, maybe I can't but Sanoske can," said Kenshin smirking. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of a lot.  
  
Sanoske began to speed up and caught Kagome with ease. She tumbled into Kenshin who fell into a lake. He came up soaked and they couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Guys," he said calmly slow. They took this as a warning and started running but they couldn't. Kenshin appeared in front of them and pushed them into the lake. They came up and sputtered out all the water in their mouths. Kenshin was rolling on the ground in laughter. They got out and dried off. The Sakura blossoms on the trees floated down making the scene look urethral. It was their own little piece of paradise. They stayed that way until they had to go home.  
  
"Bye, Kagome, bye Sanoske. See you later," shouted Kenshin as he waved to the twins.  
  
"Bye Kenshin," they yelled back.  
  
When they got to their house the window was smashed, their parents were shouting at each other and throwing random things. It ended as their father, Josh came out the house and snatched Kagome up and took her to the car.  
  
"Father where are you taking me?" asked Kagome slightly frightened at her father's actions.  
  
"We're leaving, Kagome," he said putting her in the car.  
  
"But, what about Sanoske?"  
  
"He's staying with your mother."  
  
"SANOSKE, SANOSKE," she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes as the car left. Sanoske was running after her sister in the car but was stopped when his mother pulled him back.  
  
"KAGOME, KAGOME," he yelled, crying also.. His mother was looking at him with pity.  
  
"Don't worry now that their gone we can have more fun," said his mother, Leanne.  
  
"NO NOW THAT THEIR GONE YOU CAN HAVE FUN, THANKS TO YOU I LOST A SISTER AND KENSHIN LOST A FRIEND, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY," he said and ran to his room to cry.  
  
"I am dear son, I am," she said and laughed. Not a nervous laugh but a pure evil one.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"He Sanoske where's Kagome?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"My mother, sent her away along with my dad and I don't think she is coming back anytime soon," he said tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
  
Kenshin started crying. He didn't stop until class started. That day Kenshin and Sanoske became cold and distant. No one even dared to talk to them. What they didn't know was that Kagome became the same.  
  
Ryuna: So tell me what you think R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuna: Hey.  
  
Sapphire: Hello  
  
Ryua: Howdy  
  
Ryua: What Up.  
  
Kenshin: What am I still doing here?  
  
Ryuna: You're in the fic Baka. On with the story.  
  
10 years later  
  
Kagome's House  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Her alarm clock sounded. She pressed the snooze button and got up. Her daily routine started. She went to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth. After that she went to her closet and picked out her clothes. She wore baggy blue jeans and a green tank top to match. She wore her white G-Unit shoes, she pet her cat Buyo and grabbed her bag. She was transferring to a new school since she missed so much because she didn't feel well all school year. Racing downstairs she nearly hit the wall. What she didn't hear was her father's laughter so she decided to check it out. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
Her fathers body was mangled. On the wall, written in blood... his blood, was a note.  
  
I WILL GET WHAT I WANT SOON ENOUGH. KEEP YOURSELF HIDDEN AND YOUR FAMILY ALSO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM IF YOU DON'T KEEP WATCH  
  
SIGNED NARAKU.  
  
She dropped to the ground and screamed out in anguish. She had tears spilling from her eyes. Her books were scattered on the floor. She then raced to the phone and called 911.  
  
"Hello... My name is Kagome... My father was just murdered and I found him on the floor... Please come quick... I am going to be at Taketa High School if you need to ask any questions... Ok... Bye," she hung up the phone and dried her tears. She picked up her things and said a prayer for her father.  
  
"I'll miss you 'tousan," she said quietly and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the school. The gates were open and she walked inside. The signs told her where to go to get to the principal's office. There was a secretary inside so she decided to go in and ask her about her schedule.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I am here to get my schedule," she said to the secretary.  
  
"Your name miss?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome Sagara."  
  
"Ok. Here you go," she handed her schedule to Kagome. She walked through the halls of the school lost in thought. Finally, she came to the classroom, History. She knocked on the door and the teacher told her to come in. He asked her for a note or a pass and she gave it to him. His eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"Class, I want you to welcome Kagome, Kagome Sagara," said Mr. Greene. Everyone looked up from their work and gasped. She had the same last name as Sanoske. Even Kenshin and Sanoske looked up. Their eyes widened. There was their sister/friend in the front of the classroom.  
  
"Also I have an announcement to make. Since you all passed the History exam you get free time for the rest of the period. It may even give people time to catch up," he said glancing at Sanoske and Kenshin. Everyone moved around and started talking. Kagome went to the window and looked out of it. The teacher left to go to the principal's office. Kenshin and Sanoske walked up to Kagome and touched her shoulder. She jumped a bit and calmed down when she saw Kenshin and Sanoske. She jumped into their arms with joy. She then started sobbing into their shoulders.  
  
"We missed you," said Kenshin.  
  
"I missed you to. What happened to mother," she said as she spat mother with disgust.  
  
"She's gone, she got killed in a car accident 2 years ago. What about father?" asked Sanoske.  
  
"Well he...," she was cut off by some kid turning on the radio.  
  
"In other news a young 17 year old Kagome Sagara had witnessed her own fathers death this morning. The culprit a man named Naraku. It seems that he wants Kagome for any apparent reason. If anybody knows of his wear abouts please call 555 9635 and remember...," the radio was cut off and everyone stared wide eyed at the teary eyed Kagome. She ran out the room with Kenshin and Sanoske following behind her. She ran to the roof and started sobbing alone... or at least that's what she thought.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you ok?" called out Kenshin. He found her sobbing in a corner of the school. He put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. Sanoske found them like that a few minutes later. He sighed and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry little missy, we can get through this right?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Right, you'll help us to Kenshin?" she asked him.  
  
"You bet," he said with enthusiasm.  
  
"C'mon you should meet the others," said Sanoske as he helped her up. Now, Kenshin wouldn't admit it but he liked her in his lap, but he got up anyways. They led her to a room and pushed her in.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet my sister Kagome, Kagome this is Yahiko, Kaoru, and Seito," he said introducing her.  
  
"Hi everyone," she said with a bright smile acting cheerful, but inside she wasn't.  
  
"Hi Kagome," everyone chorused.  
  
Just like her old school, she thought.  
  
Tell me what you think. InuYasha characters will be added later on.  
  
Ja Ne 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuna: I have added a new person to our anime chat before the story starts please welcome Rinkoutsu.  
  
Rinkoutsu: okaasan, where am I?  
  
Ryua: You're in our chat silly  
  
Rinkoutsu: Oh hi Aunties  
  
Sapphire and Nishiyori: Awwwwwwwwwww hi Rinkoutsu  
  
Rinkoutsu: blushes  
  
Ryuna: Picks up Rinkoutsu and sets him in her lap and starts to pet his tail  
  
Rinkoutsu: starts to purr I wuv you mommie  
  
Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Ryuna: Rinkoutsu do the honors.  
  
Rinkoutsu: Ok, ahem well mommy doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin or InuYasha. And now on with the fic starts purring because Ryuna is petting his fox tail Oh yeah the pairings are Kag/Ken, Sano/Kaoru, Seito/Sango, Miroku/OC (not one on my profile though), Kikyo and  
  
That day they stayed together no one could separate them, and Kaoru was sorta getting jealous. They made their way to Art class.  
  
"Class before we start I would like to introduce 4 new students, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha," said Mrs. Huerta.  
  
Kagome looked up and gasped, her friends from her old school were here.  
  
"Please sit on either side of Kagome," she said. They looked up and gasped. Sango smiled, Miroku got a perverted grin on his face, Shippou was jumping with joy on the inside and the outside was in a wide grin, and InuYasha just looked disgusted. Kagome returned InuYasha look.  
  
Sango sat on the left of Kagome, Miroku sat to the front of her, Shippou sat on the right of her, and InuYasha sat to the back of her.  
  
"Alright today we are going to free paint, so feel free to paint whatever you want," she said and returned to grading work.  
  
The whole class worked on their paintings for half the block. When they were done they looked at each others work. Everyone gasped at Kagome's artwork. It was a little girl sitting near a lake playing tag with two other boys. The boys looked like Kenshin and Sanoske, and the girl looked like Kagome. Kenshin and Sanoske smiled to themselves. She remembered.  
  
"Keh, what so special about this?" said InuYasha. Kagome glared at him and so did Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanoske, Kenshin, and even Seito.  
  
"Shut up InuYasha," said Sango  
  
"Yeah and who is going to make me Bitch?" said InuYasha  
  
SLAP  
  
Kagome had her hand in the air ready to slap him again.  
  
"InuYasha, the only bitch is Kikyo," said Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo is not a bitch you are," he said.  
  
This time Sanoske and Kenshin's fist connected with his face. He stood their shocked.  
  
"What the hell is your problem," he shouted.  
  
"Don't talk about my sister like that," said Sanoske.  
  
InuYasha stared disbelievingly at them.  
  
"Don't ever talk about my friend like that again," said Kenshin.  
  
"Also we have 2 other students Katherine and Kikyo," said Mrs. Huerta. The thing was is that she didn't see anything that happened so the students weren't in trouble.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sent looks of Hatred toward Kikyo.  
  
Sry for the long time til I updated. Hope you like. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuna: Wahoooooo.  
  
Rinkoutsu: Alright here is the thing my mom is sugar high so I will do the honors yet again. Don't own anything except OC's and ME  
  
Kikyo walked toward InuYasha and helped him up. Kagome had a look of hatred on her face. Kikyo just smirked. Kagome returned it.  
  
"So I see we still have to be in the same school yet again," sneered Kikyo.  
  
"Whatever I don't have to deal with your crap this year," said Kagome.  
  
"And I hear my cousin killed your father, such a shame, but he was weak and he deserved it," she said snickering until Kagome had punched her. She kept on punching her and the teacher didn't notice. Kikyo had a bloodied nose. InuYasha tried to help Kikyo but was stopped by Sanoske and Kenshin. They got in a fight also. Kagome had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You bitch how dare you," she yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Kikyo.  
  
Sanoske and Kenshin had claw marks on them and InuYasha had bruises. Kenshin pulled out his reverse blade sword and put it at InuYasha's neck.  
  
"You take one more step near her and I will kill you," he said dangerously slow. InuYasha froze in his place.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes sir," he said.  
  
Kagome had broken Kikyo's nose and arm. Kenshin pulled her off of her and held her. She cried on his shoulder. Then the bell rang signifying the end of school. Kikyo smirked to herself. Soon Naraku was going to have what he wanted and Kagome was going to be out of the way FORVER, she thought.  
  
"Kagome why don't you come home with us home?" suggested Sanoske.  
  
"Ok," she said and wiped her tears. Sango and Miroku hugged their friend goodbye.  
  
They walked in silence and came to a large house. Kagome's eyes widened. They knocked on the door and a maid came and answered.  
  
"Welcome home, who is this?" she asked.  
  
"This is my sister Kagome, she will be staying with us for now," said Sanoske. The maid scurried to get a room ready for her. Then she led her to oak doors and pushed it open. There was a king sized bed with silver and black sheets, her pillows were the same color. There was a window that showed a garden in the back. Kagome decided to take a nap.  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
Kagome was standing in a field picking flowers and a figure started walking toward her.  
  
"Father," she yelled and waved.  
  
"Kagome," he said back. He started running towards her but was stopped by a figure. The figure lifted up a knife and stuck it through her father's heart. The person took off his cloak to reveal Naraku. End Dream  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Kagome as she woke up. Kenshin and Sanoske came stumbling into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sanoske.  
  
"I had a nightmare, that's all," she said. She didn't tell them the truth because she didn't want to lose them if they get involved. Someone from a tree near her window watched all of this with a sinister smirk. Soon very soon I will have you my dear Kagome, thought the figure. End Chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

Rinkoutsu: Hi I am filling in for my mother she is all tied up right now.  
  
:: Ryuna is currently tied to a chair and is gagged with a handkerchief::  
  
Ryuna: GFF MSSS JOOT GHT HSER :translation: get me out of this.  
  
Rinkoutsu: Uhhh well ok mommy :unties Ryuna:  
  
Ryuna: SAPPHIRE... thank you baby. SAPPHIRE WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!! Oh hi people now lets start the story if you want a disclaimer look at the first few chapters you'll find them. Now, SAPPHIRE!!!!  
  
the next morning  
  
It was Sunday so there was no school. So they decided to cruise around town. Kagome showed them to Sango and Miroku's house which led them to go to the new girl Katherine's house which caused them to pick up Kaoru, Seito, and Yahiko. When they arrived The girls went to GADZOOKS and the guys went somewhere.  
  
In GADZOOKS  
  
The girls kept on pilling things into dressing rooms. They finally came out and paid for everything that they wanted.  
  
Kagome bought a mini skirt, 3 tank tops, a pair of boots, a belly button ring, and a few pairs of earrings.  
  
Kaoru bought a pair of jeans, 5 shirts, a pair of earrings and a case of makeup.  
  
Katherine bought 3 mini skirts, 4 matching long sleeved shirts and a medallion.  
  
Sango bought a mini skirt, 8 tank tops, a belly button ring similar to Kagome's and 2 pairs of earrings.  
  
They walked out happy people. All of them walked to the appointed spot that they were to meet the guys, but ran into some trouble along the way, Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kagome," said Naraku with a sinister smirk.  
  
"Get away from me you son of a bitch," said Kagome.  
  
"Now why would my cousin do that," said Kikyo.  
  
"Stay out of this you whore," said Sango.  
  
"Temper, temper Sango," she snickered.  
  
"She is right, don't waste your energy on a slut like that," said Katherine.  
  
"I agree," said Kaoru.  
  
"Shut the hell up, no one asked for your input," said Kikyo.  
  
"Why don't you ladies come with us," said Naraku.  
  
"Think again sleezoid," said Kagome, "Let's go guys."  
  
They walked past them without a passing glance. Naraku merely smirked, and left with Kikyo. Finally they made it to the spot, The guys were waiting.  
  
"What took ya'll so long?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Naraku and Kikyo," said Katherine.  
  
"Ohhh, well ready to go?" said Kenshin.  
  
"Yep," responded Kagome.  
  
They piled into Kenshin's car and dropped off everyone. When they got to their house Kagome went straight to the computer. She signed on AOL and started a conversation with Sango, Katherine, and Kaoru.  
  
DarkMikoGoddess (Kagome): Hey guys.  
  
ExterminatorChick101 (Sango): Hey what's up.  
  
FireNekoLover (Katherine): Hiya  
  
Swordchick412 (Kaoru): Waz up  
  
DarkMikoGoddess: Nothing but Kaoru do you have a thing for my brother?  
  
Swordchick412: blushes what gave you that idea?  
  
ExterminatorChick101: your blushing that proves it  
  
FireNekoLover: I think you 2 look gr8 2gether  
  
Swordchick412: Yeah right he doesn't even notice me I bet you, what about you guys since I told you who I like tell me who you like.  
  
ExterminatorChick101: I kinda like that Seito guy  
  
DarkMikoGoddess: I like... Kenshin  
  
FireNekoLover: I like Miroku  
  
Swordchick412: OMG  
  
DarkMikoGoddess: I g2g my bro is tryin to peek in on this conversation. Bye  
  
DarkMikoGoddess has left the room  
  
FireNekoLover: I g2g 2 my mom is callin me  
  
FireNekoLover has left the room  
  
SwordChick412: Yahiko won't stop buggin me so byes  
  
SwordChick412 has left the room  
  
ExterminatorChick101 has left the room  
  
That night the girls had wonderful dreams of the men they have a crush on. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Katherine.  
  
This chapter will be the mall scene but in the boys POV  
  
The boys separated from the girls to go get a few things. First they all stopped at the tattoo and piercing parlor. All the guys got the same kind of tattoo, a devil's head. Miroku got an extra piercing on his ear. They then walked out to wait for the girls. They were late and the boys started to worry. Soon they showed up but with very mad faces.  
  
"What took ya'll so long?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Naraku and Kikyo," said Katherine.  
  
"Ohh well ready to go?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yep," responded Kagome.  
  
They all piled into the car and drove off in Kenshin's car. He dropped off everyone and then went home himself. Sanoske signed on AOL to talk to them.  
  
SoldierforHire556 (Sanoske): Yo.  
  
Assasindude45 (Seito): hmmm.  
  
Battousithemanslayer (Kenshin): Hi.  
  
Ilikegirls445 (Miroku): What up.  
  
Soldierforhire556: Kenshin I have an important question that everyone in this chat is dying for me to ask.  
  
Battousithemanslayer: Nani?  
  
Assasindude45: You have to be totally honest.  
  
Ilikegirls445: No backing out on this one.  
  
Battousithemanslayer: Ok what is it?  
  
Soldierforhire556: Do you...  
  
Assasindude45: like Sanoske's...  
  
Ilikegirls445: Sister Kagome?  
  
Battousithemanslayer: .........  
  
Soldierforhire556: have to answer truthfully.  
  
Battousithemanslayer: yes... yes I do. Now that I answered your question truthfully you have to answer mine.  
  
All: What?  
  
Battousithemanslayer: Who do you like and you have to answer truthfully.  
  
Soldierforhire556: Kaoru  
  
Ilikegirls445: Katherine  
  
Assasindude45: Sango. Battousithemanslayer: I g2g c u tomorrow.  
  
Battousithemanslayer has left the room.  
  
Soldierforhire556: I g2g 2 I am gonna spy on my sis  
  
Soldierforhire556 has left the room.  
  
Ilikegirls445: I g2g my mother wants me to clean the dishes and my sister is being a stuck up snob  
  
Ilikegirls445 has left the room.  
  
Assasindude45 has left the room.  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I was so busy this week 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or InuYasha  
  
Everyone in the Sagara household woke up to an earth shattering scream. Kagome was chasing Sanosuke around the house with a bat. Her clothes were soaked and Sanosuke was laughing while running. She caught up to him and tackled him. She almost hit him when the doorbell rang.  
  
Sanosuke shot out from under her and ran for the door. He opened it to reveal Kenshin, Sango, Miroku, Katherine, Seito, and Kaoru.  
  
"Good morning everyone we came here to ask both of you if you want to come to the beach with us?" asked Katherine. Everyone was looking hopefully at them.  
  
"Sure we would LOVE to go," said Kagome. When she said 'love' the bat met Sano's poor head.  
  
"Oww, Come on in, we'll get changed," said Sanosuke, rubbing a bump on his head.  
  
Everyone walked inside and sat down in the living room. Sanosuke and Kagome went upstairs. After about 5 minutes they came down. Kagome had on a black tank top and blue jean shorts, while Sanosuke had on a white muscle shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Ok, ready to go?" asked a slightly bouncy Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone shouted.  
  
All of them piled into Kenshin's car yet again. Kagome in the passenger seat, while the rest were in the back. The car ride was uneventful but a car of young boys drove on the side and started cat whistling at the girls.  
  
"Hey babes you want to go with some real men," said one.  
  
"Sorry but these girls are taken," said Miroku.  
  
They then sped off to the direction of the beach. Then a song came on the radio.  
  
(I don't own this song. Evanescence's My Last Breath)  
  
Kagome: Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was  
  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Sango: Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
Holding my last breath?  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
All: Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Kaoru: I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
Katherine: I know you hear me,  
  
I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
  
All: Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Katherine and Kaoru: Closing your eyes  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
  
No one's there.  
  
All: Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.  
  
Kagome and Sango: (Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
As the song ended the boys looked at them in shock. They were AWESOME!! The girls just smiled at them as they parked the car. Everyone got out and put out their beach towels. All the girls took off their clothes to reveal their bathing suits.  
  
Kagome's was a black bikini with a silver dragon going across the chest. Kenshin's jaw dropped.  
  
Sango had a silver bikini with a kitty on the middle. She looked innocent on the outside. Seito started drooling.  
  
Katherine had on a dark forest green bikini with a rose in the middle of the top. Miroku had to calm his pervertedness and that was going to be hard.  
  
Kaoru had a violet bikini with a crescent moon on the top. Sanosuke couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
When the boys snapped back to reality they took off their shirts to reveal very muscular chests. The girls eyes widened and their jaws dropped. The guys smirked and walked behind them and led them to the water. And "accidentally" pushed them in. They came up sputtering water.  
  
"Ohhhh Kenshin, come here please," said Kagome in an innocent voice.  
  
"You two Seito," said Sango.  
  
Both boys walked in absent mindedly and stopped in front of the girls. Sango and Kagome had devilish looks on their face. Both dove under and dunked the boys in. Then they swam a little bit farther so they couldn't catch them. They didn't come up for a few minutes.  
  
"Come on guys this isn't funny come up now," said Sango.  
  
Then they felt something on their legs and screamed before it dunked them under. They opened their eyes to see Kenshin and Seito smirking as devilishly as they were not only a few minutes ago. They all came up for air and Kagome was dunking Kenshin under for scaring her half to death.  
  
"YOU JERK! YOU MADE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU AND YOU JUST DUNK ME UNDER!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... I don't think he can breath," said Sango sweat dropping.  
  
"Oops sorry Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin came up sputtering water and a look of murder was on his face. It totally scared Kagome. He caught her waist and brought her under water. He smirked and lightly pressed his lips upon hers.  
  
Kagome was shocked but she wrapped her arms around his neck anyways. She enjoyed this moment and when they both reached the surface they were still making out.  
  
"I envy her," sighed Sango. She realized what she said and clamped her hand over her own mouth.  
  
"Really!" said Seito. Her turned her around and lightly kissed Sango on her lips. She was shocked. When he pulled away Sango had a very pretty blush lining the top of her nose.  
  
"Now do you envy her?"  
  
"Maybe what will happen if I say yes?" she asked smirking.  
  
"Then I'll have to do this," he grabbed her waist and dipped his head down and kissed her again.  
  
"So do you envy her still?"  
  
"Yes," she then kissed him on his lips and pulled away smirking.  
  
"What about now?" he asked.  
  
"No, but how about another just for fun?" she said seductively.  
  
Seito couldn't help but be aroused but kissed her anyways. 


End file.
